Problem: Simplify the expression. $(4p^{4}+7p^{2})(6p^{4}+6p^{2}-6p)$
First use the distributive property. $ 4 p^4 (6 p^4) + 4 p^4 (6 p^2) + 4 p^4 (-6 p) + 7 p^2 (6 p^4) + 7 p^2 (6 p^2) + 7 p^2 (-6 p) $ Simplify. $ 24p^{8} + 24p^{6} - 24p^{5} + 42p^{6} + 42p^{4} - 42p^{3} $ $24p^{8}+66p^{6}-24p^{5}+42p^{4}-42p^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ { 24p^{8}} {+ 24p^{6}} {- 24p^{5}} {+ 42p^{6}} {+ 42p^{4}} {- 42p^{3}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 24p^{8}} {+ 66p^{6}} { -24p^{5}} {+ 42p^{4}} { -42p^{3}} $